Similar Situation
by anxious.soul
Summary: Set after The Benders (season 1). Dean breaks down sort of as he confesses to his brother what his nightmares were about. The two are reminded of a similar incident involving crazy psychotic people that occurred when Sam was fifteen and Dean was nineteen. Flashback. Warning: Violence, mention of rape.


**So this is my first ever Supernatural fanfic, like ever, never written one and kept it to myself, this is the very first for this fandom. I've only just started watching the show (I know a decade and 2 years late...oops!) I'm only on season 2 though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, but I do own the OC James and Matty and the police officers described.**

 **Set after The Benders.**

 **Warnings: Injured Dean, Mentions of Rape. Violence.**

* * *

Sam and Dean had made it back to the car and were now driving out of that town and to the closest motel. While neither of them were in a good state to drive, Dean, of course, offered to drive and let his little brother sleep. Much to the protest of the younger brother and Dean's injuries. About ten minutes into the hour drive and Sam was fast asleep.

Dean parked up at the motel and went to book a room, he then went back to the car to wake Sam up.

"Dibs on the shower first!" Dean shouted as he headed to the bathroom

"Don't use up all the water!" Sam shouted back, he heard Dean's chuckle,

"I won't"  
"I mean the hot water, Dean." All he got was his brother's evil chuckle, although something sounded wrong. It sounded forced.

"Shower's all yours." Came Dean's voice snapping Sam out of his trance like state.

"Cool." Sam got up and went into the bathroom. Dean fell onto his bed and passed out, his exhausted state had finally caught up to him.

"Hey, Dean-" Sam started as he came out of the bathroom only to find his brother fast asleep.

It was about 2 am when Sam was woken up by what sounded like a whimper coming from the bed to his right. It happened again. And again.

"Dean. Hey, Dean wake up."  
"No no Sammy. No 'm sorry… my fault."  
"Dean. Come on, I'm here." Sam said shaking his brother by the shoulders only to have the older man to hiss in pain. Moving Dean's shirt up, Sam could see a hole in his chest.

"Why do you never tell me these things, Dean?"

"Because it's my job to protect you, not the other way around." Came a quiet response from the previously sleeping man.

"Come on let's sort it out. What were you dreaming about?"  
"I'm fine and it was nothing," Dean replied stubbornly

The same thing happened for the next two nights they stayed at the motel recovering. Each time Dean just shoved Sam off, saying he was fine and each time Sam thought 'what a load of bull.'

When they were leaving to the next place, Sam had offered to drive and Dean, who was so very exhausted, allowed him to. Dean woke up later after having another nightmare.

Sam, who had pulled over, had seen this happen to his brother only twice in his life. The first time was when their mother died, Dean had nightmares for months, their father did nothing but tell him to suck it up…on the days that he was home and remembered he had kids. The second time was when Dean was nineteen and Sam was fifteen. Their father had taken them to the town where he thought he had another case. But John was wrong. While there was a case, but it was a case for the police and not a demon hunter.

Before Sam's line of thought continued, Dean woke up with a gasp and wild searching eyes.

"Sammy." He sighed in relief.

"Dean get out of the car." Sam suddenly said -no- demanded. Dean stared at his younger brother in shock, he had never heard the younger man speak to anyone with that tone before.

"What?" He replied in confusion

"I said get out." Dean would never admit this out loud but he was slightly scared of the taller man so he complied. Sam followed the actions and got out too.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me, what these nightmares are about."  
"Sammy-"  
"No Dean! Tell me!" There was a long silence, even nature seemed to have quieted down.

"My nightmares…they're about what happened at that house. They're about me failing to protect you." He started talking hysterically "I mean it's not like I didn't fail to protect you anyway, I mean I let them take you! My nightmares are about you…not making it. I saw what those wack-jobs did to their victims. They took pictures as though they were trophies. I…I kept seeing that happen to you in my mind. It..the case hit something in me."  
Sam was quiet for a while. His brother had never opened up to him like that, not for a long long time.

"It reminded you of-"  
"Yes." Silence overcame them as they both recalled the incident that had happened only seven years ago

*FLASHBACK*

"Dad I'm not too sure about this. I don't think it's anything supernatural. I think it's a human." Sam said to his dad while Dean just sat off to the side cleaning a knife.

"Sam. I know what I am doing. I know more than you, so stop making assumptions." Dean sighed he knew an argument was brewing.

"Dad! This is no spirit, poltergeist or ghost! This is just kidnappings! This is work for the police."  
"Samuel." But Sam kept going on, Dean stood up and slowly made his way to the two of them.

"Dad, maybe you should just listen to Sam's theory. He could be right."

"Dean! Shut up. Sam shut up. I know I am right. Why? Maybe because I am older, wiser and oh wait I've been doing this longer than you have!" John yelled.

"Yeah but you forget that humans are capable of things like this! Stop being such a selfish bastard and listen to me! You aren't right all the time and I am most certain you aren't right this time!" That was the line for John, his hand was across Sam's face within a second. Sam hesitantly rested his hand on his burning cheek. With a glare at his dad, the youngest Winchester stormed out of the motel room they were staying in.

Dean turned to look at his father.

"Dad. Cut him some slack please, he's a smart kid, he knows things."  
"Dean. Just go." And that's what he did, he went outside to look for his brother.

"Sam? Sammy!" After looking for about thirty minutes, he found no trace of his brother other than his phone which was on the ground.

"Dad, Sam's gone!"  
"Yeah, I noticed."  
"No like he's actually gone."  
"Well go find him." Dean realised his dad had managed to get completely drunk, sighing in disgust and disappointment, he put a gun in his jacket, along with multiple knives. He hid one in his boot as a just in case. Then he left, glaring at his dad as he went. When Dean went back outside he realised that the kidnappers had to be near the motel as there was a trail that looked as though someone (or thing) had been dragged along with two sets of footprints leading the way.

Dean followed the trail and managed to find himself looking at an old abandoned looking building that was slowly but effectively rotting away about 15 minutes later.

The nineteen-year-old snuck into the building, cringing slightly at the creaking floorboards. He followed the voices he heard and ended up outside the basement door. He was stuck. Realising he couldn't storm in as he would most likely end up dead… so he quietly walked back up and shouted 'hello' before hiding behind a corner. He saw the two captors rush out and look for the voice. Sneaking back in was easy enough. What Dean didn't think about, was that maybe it was too easy.

"Sam" He whispered at the sight of his brother tied up to the chair with a gag. Untying his brother he handed Sam the gun and a knife before quickly checking the younger boy over.

"Oh, Sammy. Thank God I found you."  
"Dean." The younger boy whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

"Are you hurt?"  
"N-not mu-much."

"Sammy. I can't check you over now, we have to leave, I'm sorry. Keep your eyes wide open and your ears wider. If they get me, I want you to run, just run and go. Here's my phone. Call the police the minute you get a signal. If we split, follow the road until you find a small diversion on the left about 25-30 feet away, you'll be back at the motel."  
"Dean are you not coming?" Sam mumbled worriedly

"I am. This is if something goes wrong, okay?"  
"Okay." And they went, sneaking out of the house was easy. They were, however, noticed by one of the captors. Dean fought the man off of his brother and the man attacked him, shouting for his colleague as he did so.

"Sammy run! Now!" Dean watched as his brother ran and sighed in relief.

He fought off the man but something hard hit him in the back of his head and he was out like a switch had been flicked turning a light off.

When Dean returned to the land of consciousness, he noticed he was tied up like his brother had been, he even had the gag.  
"Jame's. The young one is gone."  
"No worries Matty. This lad here's good enough. Maybe even better."  
"We gonna do to him what we wanted to do to the younger one James?"  
"Not yet. This one's too beautiful. I want to play a bit." James said stroking the side of Dean's face, Dean tried to shake the hand away.  
"Do you wanna know what we was gonna do to yer brother boy?" James continued "We was gonna cut him, beat 'im." he leant closer, Dean could smell his wretched breath. "Matty here enjoys a good fuck, especially when the victim is bloody and vulnerable. After that, we were gonna string him up and add him to our trophy collection. Guess you'll be in his place now." The man smiled wickedly before ripping open Dean's shirt and the two began to slice up his body, creating elegant lines as they went.

They got bored and decided to hang him from the ceiling like a punching bag. With minimal energy left Dean attempted to fight back but he was knocked out and next woke up hanging off the ground.

They punched him black and blue. He was left hanging when the police stormed in. Hope blossomed in Dean but James placed a gun by Dean's head and told them to leave or well Dean would be shot.

"Did -did my brother…Sammy…"

"Yes, he is safe." The female officer said and Dean smiled with a tear in his eye

"Thank God." He said, "Tell him I love him and that I am sorry."  
"Wha-" She began to ask but Dean had found a sudden rush of energy and he pulled down on the rotting wooden ceiling beam and down it came… down came the ceiling of the basement.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean let out a long painful groan and surprising the police, he stood up and walked -well more like stumbled- to the door.  
"You get the culprits. I'll help this young man." The female officer said as she helped Dean out of the building.

"My brother. Where -where's Sammy?"  
"Dean." Looking around, Dean saw his brother in front of him a few metres away. Letting go of the cop, Dean practically ran to his younger brother and hugged.

"Oh God. Sammy. Oh, my." Dean mumbled, he moved back and looked him over. "Are you hurt? How are you? Do you need medical attention?"  
"No Dean. I'm fine. Just a few punches here and there. It's you I'm worried about." Sam said as he looked at his bleeding and bruised brother.

"I'm fine Sammy." Dean lied

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need you to answer some questions, Mr Benson." Dean looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow at the made-up surname.

"Dean is just fine, Officer, and sure." But before the man could ask Dean anything, Matty, who was being taken to the vehicle and walking behind Dean, suddenly lashed out and got the cuffs that tied his hands together from the front -a mistake on the police officer- wrapped around Dean's throat. The man began to pull him away from the police and his brother. Dean watched as his brother's eyes widened in realisation and fear.  
"You -you're…making t-this harder o-on y…yourself." Dean choked out to Matty who just ignored him. Dean with his free hands reached into his jacket and subtly pulled out his knife and stabbed the man in the stomach. They both fell to the floor. The police came over and pulled Dean gently off the man as Dean punched the man.  
"That's for what you wanted to do to my brother you sick freak!" The police wouldn't admit it but they were surprised that the man only beat him up because of his brother and not himself.

"Dean." He heard his brother shout as Dean crumpled to the floor in what felt and looked like slow motion.

Dean later woke up in the hospital with his brother clutching his hand in desperation and his father sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. When released, Dean had nightmares about what those sick freaks wanted to do to his brother for months. Each time Sam was there to calm him down and comfort him.

*FLASHBACK END*

"Dean. Get some rest, please. I'll be here the whole time." Seeing the desperation in his brother's eyes, he complied with a sigh and a retort

"Fine bitch." Sam smiled, that's the Dean he knew.

"Jerk," Sam whispered quietly at the sight of his now sleeping brother.


End file.
